mydreamlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoyts-New Line Home Entertainment (Australia)
Logo descriptions by V of Doom Logo captures by V of Doom and LogophileEditions by Logophile and Shadeed A. Kelly Video captures courtesy of Eric S., ''SSVAM, 'osdatabase, EnormousRat, and AaronTLenc2 Background: New Line Cinema established its own video label as "New Line Home Video" (now "New Line Home Entertainment") in 1990 and started releasing its videos the following year through RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, which became Columbia TriStar Home Video (now "Sony Pictures Home Entertainment") and later Turner Home Entertainment after Turner acquired NLC on January 28, 1994. Laserdisc releases were distributed by Image Entertainment. New Line's acquisition of Nelson Entertainment in 1991 enhanced its home video library, and distributed some Castle Rock Entertainment films and reissued several former Embassy Home Entertainment titles in addition to the main studio's selections. It is currently a subsidiary of Time Warner throughWarner Home Video. '''Hoyts-New Line Home Entertainment (Australia) 1st Logo (1991-1995) Nicknames: "The Filmbox", "Box and Filmstrips", "The Ladder", "New Line Filmbox" Logo: Same as the 1987 movie logo, but "HOYTS-'NEW LINE HOME VIDEO'" fades in under the ladder. Variant: On Aussie PAL releases, there is a still of the logo after going to the Hoyts Home Video Warning screen and before the previews, then the standard Hoyts-New Line HV logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1987 movie logo, though on some tapes, it will have the beginning of the movie's theme playing with this logo. Seen on Late for Dinner. It has been rumored the 1994 theme has been used late in the logo's life. Availability: Scarce. It's seen on New Line/Castle Rock releases by Columbia TriStar/Turner Home Entertainment on VHS and Image Entertainment on Laserdisc. Titles with this logo include City ''Slickers'', Freddy's Dead: The Final ''Nightmare'', Year of the Comet, Mr. Saturday Night, National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1, Above the Rim and North. Also this can be spotted on Comedy Central's print of the film Honeymoon in Vegas. Scare Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. 2nd Logo (1995- ) Nicknames: "The CGI Filmbox", "The Filmbox II", "Box and Filmstrips II", "The CGI Ladder", "The Ladder II", "New Line Filmbox II" Logo: Same as the 1994 movie logo, but "HOYTS-'NEW LINE HOME VIDEO'" (later "HOYTS-NEW LINE HOME 'ENTERTAINMENT'" since 2001) zooms out from below. The respective company byline fades in underneath. It's also videotaped. Bylines: *1995-1997: "A Turner Company" *1997-2001, 2003: "A Time Warner Company" *2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" *2003-: "A TimeWarner Company" *Sometimes, this logo is bylineless. Variants: *On the Aussie PAL VHS tapes, there is a still of this logo seen after the Hoyts Home Video Warning screen and before the previews. *On the Aussie PAL DVDs, on full screen, the logo plays at a smoother rate. The widescreen version looks rougher. FX/SFX: Same as the 1994 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1994 movie logo, though sometimes it can be silent. Availability: Common. Can be seen on Aussie PAL Hoyts tapes like Final Destination. Scare Factor: Same as the 1994 movie logo. _______________________________________________________________ Hoyts-New Line High Definition (Australia) (2007- ) Nicknames: "The Filmbox III", "Box and Filmstrips III", "The Ladder III", "HD Filmbox", "HD Ladder", "HD Box and Filmstrips", "New Line Filmbox III", "New Line HD Filmbox" Logo: Wee see the New Line logo forming as usual, but the details are quality improved, and the background light consists of many rays. The words are more silver and 3D. When the logo is formed, a very bright light flash occurs, making the words change to "HIGH DEFINITION". FX/SFX: The whole animation, using all capacity of the Blu-ray discs. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the New Line fanfare, accompanied by a light flash sound. Availability: Can be seen on all Hoyts-New Line Home Entertainment High Definition releases. Scare Factor: Miminal to low. The flash will scare some.